


Diet Coke and Mentos

by gopherbroke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rebel Enterprises is an Architecture Firm, Sex in the woods, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke
Summary: This fic is for TWD Fic Exchange.Alpha Rey Jakku is in charge of a major project at Rebel Enterprises, an architecture firm. Her bosses son, Alpha Kylo Ren is added to the project near the completion, sharing the learder role with Rey and immediately stirs the pot, causing rifts and arguements. Rey is not used to backing down. She also isn't used to the way her body reacts whenever Kylo gets too close. With two top dogs, who is going to be the onecomingout on top?(GAH I'm awful with summaries.)





	Diet Coke and Mentos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> This fic is for TWD Fic Exchange. I received a prompt from [Ever-so-reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo), which at first was intimidating as I have loved her ABO fic [Your Pretty Little Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388135/chapters/33224439) for ages. 
> 
> Her prompt was as follows. "so, this is my prompt, but it's super specific:rey and kylo are both alphas, and have to negotiate that.
> 
> Here is my interpretation. Hope you enjoy it, Ali!

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Week One**

Everyone loves watching a disaster. There are reasons why people slow down to look at an accident on the highway, or why the world pauses to watch impending doom unfold. Whether it is a tornado tearing through cities as if they were made of paper, a hurricane drenching and ripping  up the shores or a tsunami rising up to swallow the land whole; spectating the eventual demise and destruction is both fascinating and horrifying.

At least that was how everyone who worked at Rebel Enterprises felt as Kylo Ren walked in for his first day.

 The whole architecture office went silent as he strode in, a seething Alpha storm glaring behind a messy, wet mop of black hair. Even the droplets of rain that lingered on his winter coat seemed to hurry their way, streaming anxiously off the black woolen surface. His boots thudded as he entered and he clutched a soggy box tightly to his chest, his large hands gripping the edges with whitened knuckles. Whispers flew like, a heavy rumor laden breeze through the office as he glared over the expanse.

Rey Jakku, the current project manager, was there to greet him at the reception desk, her hair carefully pinned in her signature triple bun and a painted, practiced smile on her face as he approached.

“Kylo. It seems you’re already enjoying the great Portland weather.” Rey extended her hand in a polite welcome.  He glanced down at her open palm and his lip curled in disgust.

“Just show me to my desk so I can get started on this train wreck you guys are calling a project.” He sneered.                

“Excuse me?” Rey exclaimed, immediately crossing her arms and hiding the hand she had previously outreached.

“You heard me. We all know I was asked to join your team because you’re currently failing.”  Kylo scoffed.

“No, we all know you are here because you are out of job options and ‘ _mommy_ ’ is doing you a favor.”  Rey shot back.

Kylo’s eyes darkened as he took a step closer, looming over her. He radiated Alpha, making the Betas and the small handful of Omegas in the office cringe. Rey refused to be challenged, taking a step closer to the Kylo and staring up at him.

Alpha to Alpha.

“It stinks like angry Alpha in here. “ Finn Trator, an Omega with warm umber skin and matching eyes chimed in, covering his nose. “Do we really have to work with both of them?”

“Unfortunately.” Poe Dameron, his boyfriend snorted. “I’ve already tried to think of two dozen ways to get us both out of here.”

“Think faster.” Finn choked, waving his hand over his nose. Poe misted a pheromone deodorizer around their desks and Finn shot him a grateful look before staring back at the clashing titans.

“You must be Rey.” Kylo scoffed. “Oh, I’ve heard all about you and your innovative _ideas_. That’s why I’m here- to put an end to all this ridiculousness.”

“Ridiculousness?” Rey fumed. “What’s ridiculous is you thinking that you can walk in here like you own the place.”

“I do.” Kylo fought.

“No you don’t. Your mother does.” Rey snapped.

Rey and Kylo stared at each other, each of them seething at each other. Kylo’s left eye twitched and Rey’s nose scrunched as they challenged each other, each refusing to back down. The office slowed to a crawl as everyone watched, waiting for them to crash together in a snarling mess.

“Ben!” Leia, the owner of the company and Kylo’s mom came bursting from her office. “Ben, you’re really here!” She either purposely ignored the heady Alpha cocktail that sweltered in the air, humid and sticky, or she was oblivious to it as she made a beeline for her son. She reached up, barely able to achieve the necessary height to pat his cheeks, eliciting a sharp growl.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, Ben Solo.” Leia scolded. “I didn’t have to let you on this project- the least you can do is be polite to everyone.” She pinched his cheek in emphasis.

“Yes, _mother_. And I go by Kylo now.” He groaned. Rey couldn’t stop the giggle that she hid in her palm at the maternal greeting he was receiving and he glared, shooting daggers in her direction.

“Let me show you to your office.” Leia beamed, leading him down the hall. Her short stature, dressed in a cleanly pressed white pantsuit was a vivid contrast to his tall shadowed frame. “I’m so glad you joined us.” She busied herself with talk as they made their way to Kylo’s new office, the whole office watching as they passed, a parade of tension and unspoken insults. “I’m assuming you’ve met Rey?”

“Yes.” Both Kylo and Rey hissed.

Leia paused, turning back to stare at her two project leaders for a second before continuing her trek through the office.

This was going to be interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Week Two**

“You can’t fucking be serious!” Kylo bellowed as the whole office turning towards his office, heralded by his voluminous roar. “There is no way that you could accomplish that with your budget.”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.” Rey yelled back. “You haven’t even given me a chance ever since you slopped your way in here like a wet dog.”

“You already had your chance and you screwed it up.” He hissed.

Finn peeked around the corner to get a peek into Kylo’s domain. The shutters were drawn and the room was dark, dimly lit and uncomfortable, as usual. Kylo was standing, full height and shoulders squared as he scowled down at Rey who had both hands on his desk in exclamation. She looked as if she was ready to leap up upon the sparse IKEA surface and lunge at him, ready to tear him down with teeth and claws.

They were both supremely stubborn and strong willed, even by standard Alpha definition.   Leia had taken a great risk to her project team, bringing Kylo in so late into the game. They had a huge presentation to make, a bid for the right to provide the blueprints to city’s new symphony hall.  Kylo was asserting himself, taking point as the leader and Rey was having none of it. They were both vying for control, Alpha head butting Alpha, and the rest of the team watched anxiously, waiting for their leader to emerge.

“You don’t get to control my project.” Rey scoffed. “I’ve been here since day one, you snake.”

“And now you are three weeks until the presentation date and you are only half done.” Kylo argued. He threw his mug against the wall, the ceramic shattering, scattering its pieces as their curious colleagues too, fled the scene and dispersed. He growled, bending over to meet her face to face. Rey could see the lines pulling at the surface, he scowled too much and it was beginning to show. It was hard for her to wash away her immediate dislike of the man, he was too much like her, equally thirsty for the reigns, equally matched for control and equally stubborn. What had Leia been thinking allowing him to waltz in here at their current phase?

Rey would admit they needed help; she had done a poor job delegating and it showed. She had taken on too many tasks, seeking the perfection that she knew she could provide. Kylo instead appointed the tasks to others and if they weren’t to his liking he would send them back to do again, and again if necessary until he was pleased.

She just wished he didn’t have be such an ass and Alpha her out. She wished he didn’t rub her face in her mistakes like he had been doing all week.

And she wished he didn’t have to look so damn good doing it. 

_Like now._

She let her gaze flicker to his lips; a soft pout that was now clenched in anger, accentuating those scowl lines that mapped his face. His hair was tousled, disheveled swirls of irritated black he couldn’t keep his hands out of the raven locks when he was frustrated. Her finger twitched as she observed him, a physical reflex of her suppressed desire to run her fingers through it, to pull it, to tangle it, to make him beg.

“Ben.” She said softly, his eyes flickering a moment of surprise in their fury. His eyes mirrored her own, unyielding and steadfast.

“Stop trying to figure everything out on your own for a minute. Work with me.” Rey wasn’t conceding; she was compromising. She was willing to share the captain’s seat if anything, for Leia’s sake.

“Fine.” He breathed. “Bring me all of your current tasks and I’ll look at them- we’ll look at them. Together.” He grumbled, but the fire in his temper had been well snuffed, fizzled away by his true name falling from her wide lips.

Rey had chosen to commander the conference room and set out everything that was yet to be completed out on the wide table, spread before her like a roadmap of anxiety. She had bitten off more than she could chew; a fact that she pushed around in her head, trying to hide in the crevices but it still shone, a bright beacon of her failures.

Kylo entered the conference room, slamming the door and shuttering the blinds with tight angry pulls. “I won’t be watched as if I were in a zoo.” He muttered, yanking the last one closed with a snap.

“It seems like they have decided the two of us are like Diet Coke and Mentos.” Rey answered. She chewed her lip absentmindedly as she stood over the table, shuffling through the papers as if they were thoughts in her mind.

“Can you blame them?” Ben scoffed.

“Perhaps if you weren’t so boorish and loud.” Rey still refused to meet his eyes and she slid over a pile of research over to where he stood. “Then maybe you could have slipped in under the radar.”

“Not my style.” He grumbled. “Besides, someone needed to knock some sense into your over-bunned head.”

Rey looked up to glare at him before her temper faded at the reflection of mirth he held in his usually dark eyes. She gave him a tight smile instead of a lippy response and together they dissected her project.

“This isn’t too bad.” Kylo admitted after rifling through the stack. “I can handle this.”

“We can handle it.” Rey reminds him.

Kylo rolls his eyes and throws the stack across the table. “Get to work, Mentos.”

* * *

 

 

**Week Three**

 “Who says that you get to do the presentation? Everyone thinks you’re an asshole.” Rey argued.

They were at it again. The project was nearly complete; a week of steady work with Kylo’s diligent direction made the pieces seem to easily snap into place. Rey had handed over small portions of the work to Finn, Poe, and Kaydel, who surprised her with their enthusiasm and desire to please. It took a little bit of bartering, but her and Kylo had found a rhythm with sharing the project leader role, the two of them agreeing on who does what work and Kylo snapping at everyone’s heels with threats and deadlines. It was nearly seamless, until now; Rey had started making flash cards and presentation points to practice the speech and Kylo was less than accommodating, as usual.

“And no one will take you seriously if you stand there shuffling fucking index cards like a high schooler.”  Kylo pointed out, throwing his feet on Rey’s desk as he flung himself back in her chair. He flicked her robot bobblehead. She had too much shit on her desk; how did she even get anything done?

“You have to stand up there and speak from here.” He thumped his chest. “You need passion, not recitation.”

“I have passion!” Rey fumed.

“Then present yourself to me.” Kylo rumbled. His eyes darkened at the implication, moisture fleeing his mouth as he stared at his rival. Her face pinkened, the apples of her cheeks flushing with heat and he felt his cock twitch, a heavy jolt of pleasure in his business slacks.

_Interesting._

He had never had a reaction over another Alpha before, male or female. Omegas, of course was his go to when it came to a quick sexual release, with Betas being an second choice; the more submissive the better. But an Alpha? Such a combination was rare, a sparring collision of aggression and control, each fighting for domination. He had heard of dual Alpha pairings in the past, but the suggestion of him being one half of such partnership had never crossed his mind.

Until now.

He studied her, her face animated and full of light as she spoke, launching herself hopelessly through her memorized lines. She was so careful, lines practiced and controlled and so… _tightly wound_. He imagined then what she would look like unfurled, open and snarling, as nature intended. Kylo had to adjust his pants as his cock went from slightly interested to needy.

She would be a force of nature, a predator, slinking, pouncing on his bed sheets. Her rigid bunned hair would be released in waves, majestic as it haloed her sun kissed, freckled face. They would circle each other, growling and fighting, but in the end she would be his lioness, golden like the sun with a bite to rival his own.

They would come together, tornado meeting hurricane, ripping apart anything that stood in their way, destroying with their fervor and leaving his room, leaving him in splinters, shambled and sated.

Oh yes. He was interested.

She finished her speech, her eyes sparkling while she waited for him to respond. He hadn’t heard a word.

“Awful.” He smirked. “There’s no way I can let you embarrass the team with that speech.” He watched, amused as her face reddened again, this time in fury.

 Sparks practically danced behind her eyes, explosive fires of irritation as she glared at him. He stood, pushing the chair back with a violent shove, moving to loom over her. She was at least two feet shorter than him in stature but she pushed herself up into every inch she could, challenging him, coaxing him to cross the line she was drawing with the swell of her lips. He could nearly count the freckles spattered across the delicate skin of her nose and as she frowned the wrinkles between her nose furrowed into little ridges he wanted to smooth with his fingertip.

“Let’s see you do better than.” She growled, slamming her index cards against his chest.

Kylo’s lip quirked, exposing the bright white of his teeth as he let out a playful snarl. He flung the cards in the air, the white squares raining down among them as he leaned forward. His nose was close enough to her scent gland that he could smell her, coiled waves of tension and frustration and… _want_ hidden beneath her skin. He swallowed back the saliva that gathered behind his teeth as his lips parted, his tongue tasting her from the air.

Rey smelled of warmth. She was like the spice of hot summer nights, like the soft rind of freshly plucked citrus fruit still heated and pliable from the midmorning sun, like the heady dry heat of afternoon sand baked in the daylight; he nearly choked, blistered and overwhelmed. She sizzled, firing across his senses until she exploded through him, blowing out the dark centers of his eyes, a blooming midnight flower of desire.

“Sorry, little Alpha.” He managed to whisper. “Speeches from the heart are impulsive, improvised. You only get one performance to make sure it counts. So you’ll just have to wait with the rest of the kids.” His breath blew cool against the heat of her skin and she trembled, just slightly in a momentary lapse of her own restraint before she pulled away, her eyes still trained on his, still refusing submission.

“I am _not_ little.” She frowned, crinkling the skin between her eyes again.

“Is that so?”He teased, bring himself to full height, looming over her, broad and solid. He catches a flicker of heat in her eyes as he towers above her and his swallows, his next insult halted in the hollow of his throat.

He then slid away from her, exiting her office and her tastes of summer with a purposeful stride, moving to separate himself from her tempting warmth and heat before he did something he would regret. He too, was a proud wielder of his control and he would not be made fool of so easily.

* * *

 

 

**Week Four**

Leia had approved the final renderings and mockup of the project, her eyes gleaming with knowing pride at both Kylo and Rey as they showed her the presentation.

“Now, who will be making the presentation to the city?” Leia asked, her eyes flickering between the project leaders.

“I am.” Both Kylo and Rey said, their voices melding in unison. They simultaneously whipped their heads, as if a red fated string between them had been yanked. Kylo curled his lip, showing his teeth as they glared at each other.

“Fantastic.” Leia laughed. “I would have never imagined the two of you would be presenting this together.  I figured you two would have ripped each other’s throats out by now.” Leia clapped, beaming at the finished project.  “The two of you are going to knock it out the park tomorrow, I just know it.”

Rey wasn’t so sure. Kylo had become a complete distraction for her the past week; something had shifted in the way they orbited around each other, they were no longer on a collision path, no longer circling around an explosive end. He still sized her up, challenged her, infuriated her, but there was a playful heat in his eyes that made her simmer, a slow boil of attraction that bubbled deep within, bursting in flares of want that were humid and warm under her skin.

She no longer had the urge to send packing back to the tarpits she had once believed he had sprung from, nor did she want to intentionally antagonize him, play with opportunities to rile and anger the larger Alpha. He had brought in with his surly demeanor the missing link, the drive and focus to complete the project on time and despite his obvious personality flaws, she couldn’t fault him for his very nature. Especially when Kylo made her prickle with desire, an itch that crawled over her skin at his very nearness and couriered through her body until it pulsed, persistent and petulant between her legs.

As a female Alpha her sex life was relatively boring, just a few one night stands with a small selection of Beta males was enough for her to consider herself experienced.  The thought of a night with Kylo however… her inner muscles clenched in anticipation, a resounding traitorous cry of ‘yes fucking please’ from her own body. She didn’t know if her bedroom would survive the storm that was Kylo Ren.

She tried to ignore the heat that radiated from where their legs touched as they shared the backseat of an Uber to the city office where they were presenting their building. Rey had the scale model balanced carefully in her lap while Kylo, bent and folded up like a broken doll in too small of a space, managed to clutch the presentation notebooks. A thousand possible conversations lay sealed behind the seam of their lips, both mouths pressed tightly closed in anticipation, preservation, neither ready to address the other.

Kylo held out a palm to help Rey out of the car with her model, both of them jolting slightly at the spark that fissured through them as their hands met. She found herself staring into wide eyes, distinctly lighter than her last memory of them, a warm and hazy honey drizzled gold and she pulled herself closer to them as she exited the car. She was close enough that she could step into him if it wasn’t for the miniature symphony hall between them.

“You ready?” Kylo broke the silence with an encouraging smile and Rey glanced down at the scale model she held. Her past six months were spent building, piecing together the shapes and textures that constructed the masterpiece represented in 1:24 scale now in her hands. Kylo had been the last piece needed, a firm albeit gloomy reassurance, someone that she could secretly lean on and she would hesitate to admit it, but she couldn’t have done it without him.

“Yes.” Rey nodded. “You?” 

Kylo gave a tense nod and together the two Alpha project leaders headed into the building. Leia was already there, rubbing her small elbows with as many of the board members she could manage, her natural ease with politics and networking playing well in their favor. Kylo and Rey gazed around the room at the other projects, a growing sense of satisfaction building, budding in them and branching into certainty, confidence, asphyxiating any remaining doubt. They had the superior project in the room.

Kylo leaned over, his nose tickling the stray wisps of hair around Rey’s ear as he slowly invaded her space, looming too close but not close enough. There was a trace, a lingering heat where his fingers lightly grazed the small of her back as he nudged closer, his lips a moment away from the curl of her ear. The pale slip of cartilage covered skin there ached, a tangible want at his proximity and she steadied herself as he whispered, his breath winding, tickling straight through her. 

“We’re gonna slay them.” He murmured before pulling away and taking his blinding heat with him. Rey’s ears echoed with his presence, ringing as if there was an explosion, but the only detonation was the one that went off between her legs. She pressed her thighs together, a damp uncomfortable wetness pushing back.

_Damn._

She barely paid attention to the other presenters as they one by one brought their projects into the conference room before leaving, the room growing sparse and making room for more of Kylo’s presence.

“Rebel Enterprises?” A voice rang out.

Leia smiled at the two of them, following them into to the conference room where their audience sat, already bored and dismissive from the previous presenters. Kylo passed out the presentation folders, earning them a few disinterested page turns. This wouldn’t do. Kylo had said she lacked passion. Rey glanced up at her fellow Alpha, her co-pilot project leader, and let her passion for _him_ race through her blood. She would show him.

“Members of the Board,” She addressed with her charismatic warmth, a genuine smile lighting her face. “I’d like to present to you, your new symphony hall.” She pulled off the top to her model, her smile widening as she noticed the flickers of interest in their eyes.  Rey launched into her speech, allowing the words to come from her heart, not an index card in sight, and she didn’t miss the look of pleasure, surprise that smoothed over Kylo’s features.  “But I couldn’t have done it without my friend and partner, Kylo Ren.” She closed as she finished her speech, sparing a glance at him. He was staring at her, dark heat in his eyes and that familiar tension pulled her tight, drawing her closer to him. She took a step towards him, gesturing to his tall expansive figure. “I’d like him to share with you why we know our design has everything you need. “

She stepped out of his way, but not before his hand, wide and strong, gave a light caress down her back and she forced herself to suppress the instinctive need to shudder in its wake. He swiftly sprawled the blueprints over the table, launching into his own emboldened oration on their project. Rey had warmed them up, and now he was going to hook them.

 

* * *

 

 

**Week Five**

The whole office had taken a week to celebrate the win of their project being chosen as the winning building. It was the biggest contract that Rebel Enterprises had landed and Leia was proud of the whole team, particularly of Kylo and Rey. She had called them both into her office on Friday, the day after the big announcement.

“You know I couldn’t be prouder of the two of you. Despite your differences you really were able to put everything aside and pull together a winning project. Your father would have loved to see you in that board room, Ben.” Leia gave him a wistful smile and Kylo reached out to squeeze her hand. Rey blushed, feeling like an intrusive blemish on their quiet moment. 

“Now, as a thank you,” Leia continued. “’I’d like the two of you to go and enjoy this.” She pushed a manila envelope over the table and Kylo took it with a hard swallow. “Together.” She finished. “Now get out of here before Poe gets too drunk again and starts up the karaoke machine.”

Rey chuckled and as the two of them left Kylo took her hand, her hand small and curling around the sturdiness of his large fingers, pulling them into the quiet corner of his own office. He led her all the way in before closing the door, turning to her, apprehension painted on his face in furrowed strokes. Leia’s gift was still in his other hand and he held it against his chest, a bright oblong of orange slapped over the black void of his clothes.

Rey stared at it curiously, this gift from her boss to her and Kylo. He seemed to know what it was as he stared at her, slowly releasing her hand. She missed its protective warmth. For the first time since she had met him, he seemed to struggle with what to say, a dozen unspoken words vetoed into the quiet clench of his soft mouth. Her eyes met his, questioning and he stared blankly for a moment before he groaned, shoving his hand through his hair and pushing it back away from his face, a practiced move to ease his anxiety and frustration.

“My mother has decided to gift us with a vacation.” He muttered. “This envelope has the keys and codes to the family cabin, up on Mount Hood.”

“Vacation?”  Rey whispered.

“Would you… want to go?” Kylo asked. He was looking at his feet and Rey’s heart stuttered in her chest, a beat that flopped and fluttered aimlessly, with no place to settle but the deep pocket of her stomach.

“With you?” She whispered.

“Leia did say together.” He gruffed, fidgeting. He had taken her question as hesitation for his company. It couldn’t be further from the truth. The thought of being alone with him, with nothing but the trees and fresh mountain air was enough to make her want to grab him by the scruff of his neck and drag him up the cliff sides herself.

“I’d love to.” Rey breathed. “Together. With you.”

Kylo coughed suddenly and Rey looked up at him in time to catch him hiding a wide dimpled smile behind his fist. He cleared his throat, the smile disappearing as quickly as it came.

“Good. Yea- me too.” He muttered.

“Next week?” Rey asked. “We have some time before we are needed to oversee the start of the symphony build. I’d love to get out of the city for a few days.” Rey was speaking the truth, but she was also anxious to get Kylo alone and explore more of the way her skin tingled with his touch. It barely took but a whisper, a brush of his body against her and she dripped for him.

“Next week. “ Kylo nodded. “Can I pick you up on Sunday?”

“Sunday.” Rey confirmed, smiling wide at him. Kylo still had an arm folded over his chest with his other hand perched under his chin. 

He studied her, his gaze darkening as he slowly, intentionally, dragged his gaze in a lazy line from her eyes to her ankles before slowly surfacing, his returning stare dizzying, searing with intent.

“That’s in two days.” He murmured.

“Looks like Diet Coke here has found the calendar app on his phone.” Rey teased. His eyes glimmered and his cheek twitched, a dimple showing from behind his fingers.  “I’m looking forward to Sunday. I’d better start packing.”

 She moved to slide past him and leave through the door when he caught her, long thick fingers spindled around a soft slip of a wrist. He used his sudden grip on her as a surprise, pulling her into him with a gentle tug. He was nothing but hard planes of dense Alpha muscle as she fell against him.

“I’m looking forward to it as well.” He murmured, ducking his head to run the edge of his nose against her scent gland. “But let me make my intentions clear before you leave.” He released her wrist to run his hands lightly down her sides, fingertips skirting, dancing over the seams of her clothing. Upon reaching her hips, he grabbed her roughly, yanking her closer still where he could press the hardened length of him against the soft curve of her stomach. “You do this to me, little Alpha.” He groaned. “I’ve never made love to another Alpha before and I plan to fully explore whatever this is between us while I have you alone in the woods.”

His voice rumbled against her, like the deep vibrations of the earth before something big, seismic in its intent, rolled over the horizon. Whatever it was that was going to happen between them was certainly going to be memorable. He had pulled back slightly, resting his forehead lightly against hers, the two of them still pressed close together as the sound of their breathing, needy and wanting, resonated through the room. Rey cleared her throat slightly.

“So what time on Sunday?”

* * *

 

 

**Week Six**

Rey couldn’t help the rolling in her stomach as Kylo’s car wound up the gravel roads, crunching steadily towards his family cabin. She could blame it on the curve of the road or the rising altitude, but she would only be lying to herself. She glanced over at Kylo, whose large hand gripped the steering wheel tight, knuckles white and eyes glued to the road. He shifted gears in a furious wrenching, every movement of his body seemed rigid, wooden, tension coiled in the unyielding lines of his body.  Rey chewed her lip as she stared at the green smear of passing trees; he must be as lost in his head as she was. It was about another twenty minutes before he pulled up into a clearing, a decent sized wood cabin nestled in amongst the towering firs and hemlocks, ferns and moss  encasing it in a world of green. It was beautiful and Rey grinned, clamoring out of the car with slightly achy travel legs.

“This is your family’s cabin?” Rey called out, her voice echoing slightly into the forest. “It’s beautiful.”

“With my mom and uncle working in architecture, it would have to be.” He answered, the edge of his tone making his comment sharper, snappier.

Rey followed him inside and Kylo went to flip the fuses to bring on the power. She set her bag on the entry floor, unsure of where he wanted her to sleep. He had made his intentions clear and she had willingly accepted them, yet the air was thick with tension of the wrong sort; it wouldn’t do.  They had been dancing around each other for weeks now and Rey was ready to take what she wanted. She was an Alpha after all. She waited until Kylo came back around the corner, a natural Alpha swagger exuding in every step.

“Kylo.” She started, approaching him slowly. He scowled slightly as she stood before him, her hands reaching out to run her fingertips down his chest. “About your intentions...”

He caught her exploring fingers in his, knuckles clenching, flexing for a moment around her small hands. There was so much power hidden, coiled and wound like a spring, in each of his fingers and Rey knew she was playing with fire.

“I’m assuming you’ve changed your mind?” He growled.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Rey murmured, leaning up to run her nose along his collar. She couldn’t quite reach his scent gland, but she could smell him, his anxiety and want spiking with every pulse. He was like the cool earth before a midnight rain, the chill of morning dew resting heavy, precipitous on the edge of a leaf, the wintry wind of an arctic afternoon. It made her shiver, shudder against him and he tensed as her breath grazed over his skin.

“I want you, Kylo.” She breathed, pulling her hands free from his grasp. Rey leaned up, threading her hands through his hair, his body still tense and apprehensive, taut lines of untapped force. His breath came in short, heavy exhalations and his hands ran down her sides before he stopped, clenching them into fists. “I want you to fuck me, raw and unhinged.” She smoothed her hands down his neck, thumbs tracing a line over his scent glands. He nearly snarled as he reached for her, his fingers grasping momentarily at her hips before Rey side stepped him. She pulled out of his arms, eyes twinkling as she backed away. “But… you’re going to have to catch me first.”

Kylo growled, his eyes darkening. His dimple twitched as he watched Rey slowly step backwards in retreat, the two of them never breaking their gaze. “Run, little Alpha.” He rumbled, his voice deep, needy with anticipation.

Rey turned and bolted out the front door, taking a gravel trail that led into the trees. She was inherently glad that she had worn her tennis shoes and she grinned as she jumped over a downed tree. He had given her a head start and she took it, flying on her heels through the brush. He was close behind her, letting out a pleased bark as he caught her trail. She veered right, taking a clear shot through the dirt. The fresh mountain air sang through her lungs and she laughed, turning into a small clearing. She could tell that he was catching up and she slowed her pace as she broke through the tree line, a few resting birds scattering at her sudden approach.

There was a roar as Kylo thundered through the trees out into the small clearing, making a quick leap to where Rey was running. She only saw the looming stain of his shadow for a brief second before he pounced, grabbing her firmly and taking them both to the ground.  They landed softly with Kylo owning the impact and he immediately rolled them over, hovering over her and caging her in with his body. They both panted, the air cutting sharp and crisp through their bodies as they worked to catch their breath. It felt like the world paused around them, a bubble held between their fierce gaze.

The tension that Kylo had been holding was now gone, lost in the heat of the chase and Rey smiled, reaching up to thread her fingers, weaving through the thick strands of raven hair poised above her. He hummed in approval, his chest vibrating in a near purr as her fingers curled around his head. She pulled lightly and he followed her lead, taking the quickest path to her lips. As soon as the swell of his lips met hers their bubble burst, a hovering spark igniting into an inferno.

Hands tugged, ripped and pulled at clothing , shredding  seams in a hasty conquest for skin. Kylo’s kiss was bruising, sweltering as he devoured her, sucking and biting on her lip in his blind need to consume. He trailed his mouth down her neck, pressing his lips in lazy staccato beats against her skin, pulling out her buns+ as she worked him free of his shirt. Her hands immediately roved over his wide chest and she marveled how even with her fingers splayed she couldn’t even begin to cover the breadth of him. He groaned at her touch, his hand coming between them to yank what was left of her shirt up over her head. Rey had always hated her meager chest but he made her feel worshipped as he laved over her breasts with his kiss, his tongue, sucking and coaxing each dusky bud to a hardened peak. His hand was working at her pants now, fingers sliding, pulling at the button and zipper of her jeans.

“Need. You.” He managed to break away from her skin enough to say. He sat up long enough to tug off her shoes and haul the denim fabric over the golden skin of her legs before he leaned over her again. She lay on the soft grass beneath him, the earth spongy and resilient against the impatient passion of the two Alphas above. Kylo continued to explore her body with his mouth, a harsh whine, a desperate and eager dulcet escaping his throat. Rey gasped as he made quick work of her panties, snapping the sides open with a fierce tug. He flung them away leaving her spread bare on the ground, his golden goddess of warmth and sun, his proud lioness haloed in a mane of cinnamon hair. 

Kylo gave a soft rumble of a growl in appreciation of her petite form, the soft curves of her hips, the slight swell of her breasts, the smattering of freckles along her sun kissed skin as she stretched before him. The light thatch of hair between her legs glistened, the evidence of her arousal catching the afternoon sunlight and Kylo’s mouth went dry with a sudden desperation to taste the honey that dripped from her folds. He dipped his head, and with a snarl he yanked her legs to rest on his shoulders while he dragged her hips across the grass to meet his mouth. She was sweeter than he imagined and he groaned into her folds as he tongued her slit, nose bumping erotically against the sensitive bud at the apex.

“Fuck. You’re delicious.” He whined into her skin.

“ _Kylooo_. More.” She gasped, reaching to wrench her fingers in his hair, tangling and clenching through his heavy mop as he pleasured her. Her clit swelled with arousal, blushing red as it became firmer, more pronounced, a physical reflection of her designation. He found that it only fueled his own provocation and he grunted as he sucked it greedily into his mouth, his cock twitching at the answering whimpers and sighs coming Rey’s throat.

Kylo slid one, then two fingers into easily, her already slick channel pulling him in, clenching around him as he feasted on her. He could tell she was close and he nuzzled in deeper, adding another finger, spreading her insides, prepping her to take him. Her thighs were pushing together, clasping, quivering around his head as Rey began to crest, his cock hardening, hot and desperate in his pants as she trickled from his chin. She grabbed his head, his ears, his hair with a tight grip, holding him in place as she ground out the last few paces to her completion. Oxygen became a second thought as he allowed her to ride his face until she splintered, her body arching hard against the dirt and grass as her heels dug into the ridges of his back. She panted deep and uneven, her body slowly going limp and releasing him as she unfurled, a brush of a satiation swept on her sunlit face. He wiped his chin on the back of his hand, smirking as her fingers came up to work desperately at the buckle of his pants.

“Easy.” He purred as she practically clawed at his skin in her hurried need to remove him of his clothes. Kylo quickly unfastened his pants, pushing them off his hips and Rey assisted, eagerly shoving them down his legs with her feet.  He toed off his shoes and kicked off his pants leaving him in his straining pair off boxer briefs. Rey reached out, palming him and he growled, pushing his hips into her touch.

“Off.” She ordered, pulling gently at his waistband.

He moved to shove his boxers down with the rest of his clothes but hesitated, his eyes glinting mischievously at the woman waiting beneath him; he wasn’t used to be told what to do.

_He kinda liked it._

“Who’s a bossy little Alpha?” he teased. Rey glared at him and he smirked, a little chuckle escaping the corner of his mouth.

“Please… Alpha.” Rey begged and Kylo swallowed thickly at the wicked look in her eyes. He shucked off his last garment, Rey’s eyes widening as she watch his cock, thick and purpling with need, come bobbing free. She reached out to stroke him, his eyelids fluttering closed for a moment with her touch. She explored the new territory of an Alpha cock, a bigger, more pronounced member than any previous experience, with warm ridge of skin built at the base. If he was in a rut, he would pop a knot there. She ran her fingers over the unfamiliar skin, tugging it slightly and he panted.

“Holy fuck, Kylo.” She breathed. “So what they say about Alpha cocks _is_ true.”

He twitched proudly under her admiration, a pulse of liquid spilling eagerly from the swollen tip, streaming in a clear, sticky glaze to pool on her stomach. She ran her fingers through it, smearing it into her skin and he growled as he watched her mark herself, painting herself like a warrior in his fluid.

“Rey.” He rumbled. “I need to be inside of you.” He stroked his fist over his length, slicking the surface in more of his precum. She responded by letting her legs fall open to the sides, exposing, presenting her still glistening mound and his cock ached as he leaned forward to rub the needy purpled head through her slickened folds. They both groaned at the contact and Kylo slowly eased himself inside, grunting as the heat of her wrapped tightly around him. He balanced himself, a hand by her head while the other smoothed along her hip for a moment, the world still and quiet around them. He suddenly grabbed her, fingers gripping, digging into soft curves as he gave an unexpected brutal thrust, seating himself all the way into her body with one forceful move.

Rey gave a wail, her cry echoing through the trees as he filled her solidly, her walls rippling around him as they were stretched further than ever before. Kylo pressed warm, humid kisses into her skin as he remained still, their bodies adjusting to the feeling of being one with each other.

“Fuck, you feel as big as you look.” Rey gasped, flexing her walls experimentally around him and he gave a low moan. She clenched around him again and his hips jerked instinctively.

“Jesus, Rey.” He grunted. “You have no idea how good you feel. So tight.”

“If you don’t start moving…” Rey urged, rolling her hips under him.

Kylo answered with a snarl and snapped his hips into her, silencing her complaint. Rey keened beneath him as he set his pace into her body, slow at first to keep himself from immediately releasing. He felt amazing as he pushed and pulled against her; never before had Rey experienced such a feeling, she was filled completely. The head of him bumped the edge of her womb with every thrust, causing her breath to stutter, deep and uneven. She gazed at the alpha above her, her eyelids low and heavy with passion. He was magnificent. His pale skin shone lightly with the beginnings of his exertions, the sunlight breaking through the trees to shine in patches on his body, golden and warm.  

Rey ran her hands over the firm ridges of his back, fingertips digging in slightly as Kylo gave a particularly deep thrust, causing Rey to groan at the sensation.

“Fuck, Rey.” Kylo purred. “Look how well your body takes my cock.” 

She leaned up on her elbows, resting her forehead against Kylo’s as they both glanced to where they were joined, his length pushing in and out of her at a steady pace. She could see her stomach distend slightly, a small bulge popping forward with each inward push and Rey threw her head back, groaning at the quickening that ran through her body. She needed to come.

“Faster.” She murmured and Kylo gave a sly smirk, continuing at his currently agonizing pace. Rey growled and pushed, using the element of surprise to her advantage as Kylo fell over, bringing Rey with  him, his cock still firmly embedded inside her. She straddled him now, pushing herself up on her knees, her fingers trailing down his chest. Kylo looked up at her, a stunned look still stuck on his face as she rode him, taking what she needed. His moment of bewilderment wore off in a snap, his eyes darkening with desire as he watched her pummel herself on his shaft, her face scrunched with the intent of her own pleasure.

“Take it.” He growled in appreciation. “Take what you want, little Alpha.”  He slid his hands over her body, touching, caressing her breasts, her waist, her hips.

She snarled. “Not. Little.” Her fingers dug in hard to his muscles of his chest and she bounced harder, earning herself a wince from the man below her. Her head fell back as she ground her swollen clit against his rough thatch of hair, shuddering in pleasure. She could feel her climax a few paces away she just needed something; she needed… she needed...

 Kylo’s hand worked in between them and he gave her a few flicks where she needed and she finally crested, her thighs shaking, clenching around Kylo’s body. Rey gasped for air, panting loudly as she struggled to breath between the waves of pleasure. Kylo hissed beneath her, hands gripping onto her thighs as he struggled to keep himself from coming.

“Fuck you’re beautiful when you come.” She barely registered Kylo speaking as she slumped, her walls twitching, milking against the still rigid impalement inside her. She felt boneless as she fell upon his chest, sweat clinging to her skin.  Kylo wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her against him. “We’re not done yet, little Alpha.”

He rolled them back over, Rey landing gently, sprawling exhausted onto the grass. He leaned over her, kissing her gently, coaxing, easing her back into the moment with lazily soft thrusts. It didn’t take her long to start responding, her body eager, addicted to the pleasure the Alpha above her could give. His rhythm became more needy, pushing into her body faster and harder. Rey cried out beneath him again, her wail of bliss reverberating through the woods around them. There was something satisfying and primal about being taken roughly in the woods, grinding against the earth, bodies entangled in movements as old as the world itself.

Kylo grunted loudly above her. “Gonna come.” His hips moved hard and erratic; Rey knew there would be bruised from his hands and hips and lips where he pushed, gripped, and kissed into her. He was groaning into her skin, deep guttural tones as he worked to find his euphoria in her body. He grew harder inside her and Rey felt another climax push its way to claim her. Her fingers grappled into the grass as she gave a final, weeping moan, her body no longer under her control as she came again.

“ _Kyloooo_.” She cried, shuddering as each ripple of bliss contorted her body. He held her fast, shoving her back into the ground with the weight of his body as he too found his release. Kylo gave a loud snarl before howling her name, his hips pushing one final time within her, as deep into her womb as he could reach. The base of his cock was swollen slightly with his pleasure, not a full knot, but enough to make Rey gasp with the unusual sensation.

She could feel him throb  heavily with is climax, each pulse followed by a hot rush of fluid as he came inside her, filling her steadily with his seed. He grunted heavily with each jetting twitch his cock made, his spend pushing past them to dribble out onto the earth.

They both laid still, sweat gleaming off their bodies and their chests moving erratic and uneven as they tried to breath, both recovering from the swell and break of complete satisfaction. He kissed her lips gently, his wide pouty mouth pressing undeclared adoration into her own before he pulled away, leaving her body with a slick slide, more of his release flowing from her in a steady stream as he exited. He slid down her body with a moan to where she was leaking, running his mouth over her slit. Rey panted as he lapped at her, cleaning her of their combined fluids in wide, gentle passes of his tongue. It was a very Alpha behavior and Rey couldn’t help but blush at the attention. Satisfied with his work, Kylo fell back on the grass beside her, pushing his damp hair away from his sticky face.

“Holy fuck.” He whispered and Rey beamed, turning to find a place nestled against him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and turning to gently kiss the top of her head.

“You’re telling me we have a week of that a head of us?” Rey teased, running a finger over the small bud on his chest.

He turned to his side, gathering more of her in his arms as he looked down at her. The sun was captured in his eyes, the normally dark irises now warm like toffee or warm drizzled honey, giving him a soft, open warmth that she was unaccustomed to seeing on his usual scowled face. Rey reached out to run her hand through his hair before pressing another kiss into his neck. It was almost a loving moment and her heart gave a rolling thump in her chest that she wasn’t sure what to do with.

“Rey.” He rumbled against her.  “Whatever this thing is between us… I don’t want it to end after a week.”

There was a swelling, a bursting of relief that flew through her chest that Rey wasn’t expecting and she stilled in his arms.

“Really?” She breathed.

“You’re something special, Rey.” He continued. “I’d be a fool to let you run away.”

Rey’s breath hiccupped in her chest and she leaned up to capture his mouth in a kiss. He groaned against her, pulling her close with a hand on the back of her head and deepening the kiss with a slip of his tongue.

“I don’t want it to end either.” Rey broke the kiss to say, a jolt of happiness bursting through her as Kylo grinned. He kissed her deeply, completely, rolling her over again to press her to the earth once more.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**Week Fifty Five**

Rey smoothed her green dress over her curves before dotting a bit of cover up over the love mark on her neck. Kylo was insatiable, as usual. They had been together for over a year now, their passion for each other unwavering since their first romp in the woods. They had spent that whole week making love in every room of the house, plus again out in the woods under the light of the moon. The drive down from the mountain was filled with talks of their future and an official stamp of a relationship. The first person they had told was Leia, who had accepted their relationship with a squeal and a welcoming hug; Kylo blushed and shyly ran his hand through his hair as his mother fussed over them.

Being Alphas, they both experienced ruts for the first time together, an experience that coupled with some purchased Omega synthetic pheromones had left Rey’s bedroom and her furniture in shambles. Kylo used it as an excuse to convince Rey to move into his home with him, a sturdy Craftsman tucked away in the West Hills and he had made sure to buy the most solid pieces of furniture he could find. With time, patience, and plenty of lube and pheromones, they learned that he could indeed, still knot her and she was pleased, despite the slight physical discomfort, to provide him with the experience. He had claimed he didn’t need it, but after seeing the way his eyes rolled back into his head and the way he shuddered for a quarter of an hour, filling her so much she leaked  heavily  onto the sheets, she knew she had made the right choice in offering it.

She put the final touches on her makeup, keeping things light and mostly natural in appearance, just like Kylo liked it. Tonight was the grand opening of their symphony hall and they were both invited to the grand event, black tie, of course. She grinned at her reflection before leaving the bathroom, meeting Kylo in their shared master bedroom.

“You ready, babe?” Kylo walked up behind her, hands pulling at her hips and tugging her back against him. He was already in his tux, hair pushed neatly back and his facial hair trimmed to perfection. He looked fucking delicious. She could feel him, slightly swollen in his pants and he hunched over to press a searing kiss in to the junction of her neck. “You look exquisite.”

“You say that even when I am wearing your old ratty sweatshirts, or even nothing at all.” Rey teased, batting him lightly with her hand.

“Especially when you’re wearing nothing at all.” He gave a wicked grin, rubbing himself against her ass a little harder. He reached down to grab at the hem of her dress, shucking it up her hips and exposing her barely there underwear.

“We’re going to be late, Ben!” Rey gasped as he nudged her over to the bed.

“Don’t care.” He rasped, pushing her to bend down over the mattress. He pulled her dress up over her hips the rest of the way and quickly undid the buckle on his pants before giving her exposed cheek a light slap. “I love when you present yourself to me, little Alpha.” He teased, pulling aside the thin sip of fabric that covered where she was already wet and ready for him.

He sheathed himself with a quick thrust, both of them groaning at the sensation. She would never tire of that first initial stretch when he entered her; it was bliss, every time.

They ended up being a half hour late, of course.

Kylo practically chucked his keys at the valet and together they snuck inside, Rey practically jogging to keep up with Kylo’s brisk strides. They were ushered to their seats, sneaking into the one and Kylo took her hand in his, squeezing gently as the performance started. He seemed antsy, continuously checking his watch and bouncing his leg in time with this music. The hall was beautiful and Rey felt a surge of pride as she stared around the building, listening to the expert way the music seemed to flow and swell around them.

“Rey.” Kylo whispered, nudging her to capture her attention. Rey glanced to where he gestured and spotted Leia,  looking regal in a long high collared gown, owning the stage as she stepped up to the microphone. They both watched, smiles spread wide on each face while Leia introduced herself and the inspiration behind the building that everyone was currently sitting in.

“…and I’m pleased to give the credit to my two wonderful project leaders, Rey Jakku and Ben Solo.” Leia beamed, leading the audience into a round of applause. Rey froze as Ben stood, pulling her lightly to take her to the stage.

“Ben! _Kylo_.” Rey always flip flopped his names when she was irritated. “What the hell are you doing?” She whispered.

“Just hold on, babe.” He murmured, moving to greet his mother with a light kiss on the cheek. He released Rey’s hand to take the microphone and began addressing the crowd. Rey found it easy to admire him as he spoke, his natural tone and easy demeanor easily capturing the audience. He made a couple of jokes and received rolling laughter before he launched into the project specifics.

“It was a little over a year ago when I stormed into their office and gave Rey here no choice but to share her project leader role with me. This building, this symphony hall, it’s her dream and it was already well into its development by the time I arrived- she really didn’t need me to do more than put a fire under her feet.” He looked over to smile at her before reaching for her hand. “I’d like to invite her, to give her a choice this time, to be my partner on a new project. This one is my dream, one I never even realized until I met her, one that I know I will dedicate my life to.”

Rey felt her face heat as she watched Kylo’s eyes well up.

_There was no way. He couldn’t be._

She covered her mouth with her hand as he knelt down before her, tears now brimming on the rims of her own wide eyes. He pulls a simple black box from his pocket and the audience titters in response, everyone holding in a unified breath.

“Rey.” He starts, his voice choking slightly. “Baby. I’ve fallen in love with the way you boss me around. I don’t think I could make it without your light guiding me through the darkness. You’re my equal, in every way and I would be honored if you would marry me, and start this project, the rest of our lives, together. Would you be the Mentos to my Diet Coke?”

Rey couldn’t help the bubble of a cry that left her throat and she scrunched her face, trying to hold back the tears. She nodded to hard she thought her head was going to come clean off before she launched herself at him. Kylo stood quickly, catching her in his arms as she pressed hot, tear streaked kisses into his face.

“Is that a yes?” He laughed, pulling back enough to thumb away her tears.

Rey nodded again, kissing him. “Yes, Kylo. _Ben_. I will marry you.”

He let out a masculine cheer, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around as the audience broke into a massive applause. Kylo set her down gently, taking a min to slide her ring, a dazzling teardrop stone on a filigree band, onto her finger; the fit, the choice was perfect.

Kylo picked up the mic again, thanking the audience for their support and introducing the next piece for the orchestra  as he, Rey, and Leia walked backstage. 

“Welcome to the family, Rey.” Leia also had tears in her eyes and Rey hugged her long time friend and mentor. “I couldn’t imagine a better match for my son.”

“Did you think the same a year ago,” Rey asked, “when we were at each other’s throats all the time?”

Leia paused and gave a knowing smile. “When it came to the two of you, I knew that eventually you’d either kill each other or fuck each other. I sent you into the woods to see which one would happen.” She gave a playful shrug, eyes twinkling as Rey’s jaw dropped and Kylo’s ears turned a bright red.  “We all know which one you guys were able to work out.”

Rey turned to Kylo, chewing her lip as she approached her new fiancé. “Speaking of the woods.” She started. “What do you say we plan a trip up? I know this great little spot in the trees, not too far from the house, where no one can hear you scream.”

 Kylo chuckled as Leia blushed and scurried away, giving the newly engaged Alphas their privacy. “It sounds like we have a weekend date, little Alpha.”

Rey smiled, nuzzling against him at the endearment.

Two storms they were indeed, each on the their own mighty and furious, but as they came together they fizzled and ebbed, leaving only beauty and love to unfurl in their wake, a wonder that people still were unable to look away from.

And this was just their beginning. Just watch.

 

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope I hit what you were looking for! <3


End file.
